


"You ruined the surprise."

by Finerafin



Series: Fluff Week [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, RvB Fluff Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finerafin/pseuds/Finerafin
Summary: Tucker is acting strange and Wash wants to know why.





	"You ruined the surprise."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Franzi who beta'd this <3  
> As always English is not my first language, so if you find any mistakes feel free to tell me

Tucker had been overly excited for days. When asked for the reason he just grinned and said it was a surprise. No matter how much they had pried, he hadn't revealed any more details and just continued to be mysteriously happy.

And for this reason Wash wasn't really surprised to find Tucker making breakfast and singing along with the radio even though it was 6 in the morning. Normally he wouldn't get up before 8 if he didn't have to, much less making breakfast without being forced to.

"Are you okay?" Wash asked when Tucker put down a plate with scrambled eggs (Wash's favorite) and then proceeded to make pancakes. He even had gotten Caboose's favorite cereal and honestly, that was hard to get on Chorus.

"Of course! Couldn't be better!" Tucker said happily.

Wash grabbed the bowl from Tucker to get his attention.

"Are you sure?" Tucker blinked at him confused.

"Yeah."

"So you're doing all these things  ... voluntarily ..."

"Oh. Oh, uh. Yeah? And maybe because I have a surprise for all of you" he added under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

They stared at each other for a moment. "If you'll excuse me now, I have to make a double portion of pancakes for Grif," Tucker said, snatched the bowl out of Wash's hands and pushed him out of the way.

 

"Did Tucker hit his head?" Simmons asked, staring at the table. "He never made breakfast when it wasn't his turn and especially not on time!"

"I don't care," Grif said, his mouth already full.

"Grif, don't speak with your mouth full!" The two continued bickering.

 

Caboose was staring at his cereal suspiciously. "Tucker."

"Yes?"

"Did you do something with my cereal?"

"No, why?"

"The last time you bought me my favorite cereal you put salt in it."

"It was April Fool's Day back then. Today isn't. Also, why do you all suspect this is some kind of prank or something is wrong with me?"

"Because you're acting strange?" Grif offered.

"Am not!" Tucker fake pouted until he looked at the clock. "Oh shit, I'm late." He jumped from his chair and nearly sprinted out of the kitchen. "See ya later!"

The others exchanged a look, then Wash got up. "Yeah, something's definitely wrong and I'm gonna find out what it is."

 

 

Wash had been following Tucker out of the building, down the street, through a shady alley to a ... space port? Curiously he sneaked inside, careful not to be seen by Tucker, but quickly realizing that he had lost him in the crowd.

"Fuck," Wash muttered and slowly stepped out from where he had ducked in a corner. Ignoring the confused looks he got from some people he looked around, searching for Tucker. It took several minutes and when he caught a glimpse of an aqua jacket he turned around - and someone bumped into him.

"Hey," Wash was about to complain when he looked at the person that sat on the floor, glaring at him. "Oh ..."

"Hey Wash," Tucker said darkly and took the hand Wash offered him to help him up.

"What a coincidence that we are meeting here ..."

"You're a bad liar, dude."

"Okay, well, I was worried about you and-" Wash was interrupted by something big coming running in their direction and pulling Tucker in a tight hug, practically lifting him from the ground. Wash needed a moment before he realized _who_ that was.

"Hey, Junior!" Tucker exclaimed laughing and hugged his son back. Junior blarghed something.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, that's Wash.  He ruined the surprise." Tucker briefly glared at him and then yelped in surprise when Junior nearly dropped him in favor to hug Wash, too.

"He said he's happy to meet you," Tucker translated Juniors blarghing. He was watching them with a fond expression.

"I'm happy to meet you, too," Wash replied and oofed when Junior hugged him a little tighter. "But please don't break my ribs," he pressed.

Tucker laughed at them and Junior let Wash down again.

"Junior is staying for spring break," Tucker explained while Wash tried to catch his breath. "Now let's go home and tell the others about our surprise!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr, I'm [finerafin](https://finerafin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
